Joining the Party
by Torrid
Summary: Starts just before Edward leaves in New Moon. He manages to convince Bella he doesn't love her, but when he can't help but come back a few years later and sees that she hasn't aged a day, what's he to think when he can still hear her heart beating?
1. Prologue

Preface

It was my first day of school at Forks when two very important things happened. The first was obvious to me, even then: it was the day I met Edward Cullen.

The second wouldn't resurface in my memory for almost a year, even though it was caused directly by him, just moments later.

To be fair, the second occurrence would've been looked over by anyone as a trivial, annoying effect, given the circumstances. I know that's how I saw it anyways. Or at least thought about it after. At the moment I didn't really think. I just focused on getting to the only empty seat in the biology class, which happened to be next to Edward Cullen. Mumbling a thanks to the teacher, I glanced up at the boy whom Jessica and I had been discussing no more than fifteen minutes prior. Sitting with his family in the cafeteria at lunch, my eyes had come to rest on him, captivated, long enough for me to recognize him.

Now, he was returning my glance with a stare, hostility in his ink black eyes. I was taken back by this. With difficulty, I averted my eyes to the spot next to him and made my way there, sliding into the seat left of him silently, my books making a quiet thump as I placed them on the table. As the teacher began to drone on about the lesson, I felt a string of emotions: Fear, nervousness, confusion, and to be honest, a little bit of disappointment...I was captivated by this boy at lunch, and now, as I doodled aimlessly in my notebook, I could see at the edge of my vision that his hands were clenched, his tendons white against his already pale skin. He was sitting as far from me as he could, his body facing away from me in his chair. Why? What had I done to him?

By now I was starting to feel a bit nauseous, a direct effect of the stress I was feeling. I inhaled deeply then exhaled. There was a vent directly parallel to me blowing too-warm air right into my face. No wonder nobody sat here. Aside from being uncomfortable, it definitely didn't help the knot in my stomach. Amidst the flurry of my body's sympathetic reactions to stress was when I first started to feel a headache coming on.

Except it happened fast, very fast and the pain was much stronger than what I'd consider the normal pain of the headaches I've had. That pain continued to build up in waves, quickly approaching my tolerance. I swayed very slightly, before placing my hand in front of me on the table to steady my self. The pain was generally all around in my head, but it was worst behind my eyes, and right behind my forehead. I took a quick breath, and closed my eyes. In that moment I thought I saw something. A girl, pale with dark hair. Holding something long in her right hand. I didn't have enough time to process what it was before the image was gone suddenly and completely, as if it had never been there to begin with. I exhaled as quietly as I could. The image was gone and the headache disappeared soon after.

This had happened all so quickly, I was barely aware I saw anything at all for that moment. So I resumed my thoughts easily enough, without interruption, on Edward Cullen. He was different, you could just tell. But I was too scared to even throw a quick look at him, so I just continued to draw flowers, up until the bell rang. He was up and out the door so quickly, gracefully that I only briefly saw him from behind.

For the rest of that day, and to be honest, the rest of that week, my mind lingered on thoughts of Edward Cullen, and why this beautiful stranger, whom I had never done anything to, seemed to hate me so completely.

It was only later that I was sort of thankful for the way he acted at the beginning of class, although I also later learned that he almost killed me right then too. In that moment he looked at me with those threatening eyes, my mind instinctively sent a message of _danger_. Enemy, even. And for a moment I was genuinely afraid for my life. I think that's what must have caused the brief flashback.

The brief, strong headache, as well as the quick image of a girl was pushed back into the fringes of my sub-conscious memory, as most of my thinking self became immersed in Edward over the next few months.


	2. Fascination Street

It didn't take much. Within weeks of meeting him, maybe even less...I had fallen hopelessly in love with Edward. To my surprise it was the same for him. Of course this presented problems that ranged on a scale from trivial to even damnation (according to him.) But generally, I remained in a high stupor for these months. He was so captivatingly perfect in _every_ way. Astonishingly beautiful, like a model, only more. I would be very surprised (much more than he would be, of course,) if say, one day a stranger throwing a quick look at him wasn't mesmerized, and didn't hold their gaze longer than what a quick look usually is. He was much wiser beyond the age he physically looked; he had seen and experienced so much in his life. Physically, he looked 17. In reality, Edward was really older than me, Renée, and Charlie combined.

He held a grace in every motion, every word he spoke. And the fact that he paid attention to me, that he was always concerned for me, that he wanted to know how my day was, how I was feeling… It just made my heart gush to know I was loved by someone so incredible.

I sighed softly. For a brief moment, I became aware again that I was sitting at my desk, waiting for my decrepit computer to load my e-mail. My elbow was leaning on the edge of the desk, with my chin resting in the palm of my hand. I had been daydreaming, my eyes vacantly staying on the spot in the bottom left corner of the computer screen, where the words "Downloading page…" had been for the last ten minutes.

Not caring anymore, I turned the computer off the fast way, which was just simply flicking off the power bar. I stood up, wondering what I should do now. I didn't want to continue daydreaming; lately it had been taking a turn for the worse, usually around the point I was at today before I realized I was waiting for my computer to load.

I wanted to distract myself now, somehow. I looked around a bit. My room was spotless. Glancing at my digital clock, I decided that it was late enough for my human moment.

As I brushed my teeth with a bit extra vigour, I caught my eyes in the mirror and paused for a moment. I rinsed my mouth and spat before I looked back up. I frowned. Something about me looked different. Watching my self, I noticed that the difference was the new fluorescent light above the mirror, which Charlie had bought a few days ago. Coupled with the aged, pale blue tile of the bathroom wall, the two worked together to highlight my flaws in the mirror.

My complexion wasn't that great today, I looked like I was both tired and dehydrated, although I'm pretty sure I was neither. My eyes came to rest on my mouth, which was still fixed in a slight grimace, wondering what else was different. Trying to observe harderI realized what _might've_ been a wrinkle was _potentially_ forming to the side of my mouth. It could've been a dimple but I was not going to risk it. I instantly dropped my expression.

It was now impossible to not continue where my daydream was when I got in the shower. The sound and feel of the hot shower lulled my mind easily until I was back to where I was when I left my thoughts. I bit my lower lip. Recently, my daydreams of Edward have been ending with worry, doubt, and fear of the inevitable.

How could someone so perfect want to be with someone so...? My eyes closed as I thought this. Many words that could've finished that question zipped through my mind. None of them were flattering: weak, plain, clumsy, vulnerable, undeserving... The list went on. This was the first half of what caused my sadness. The second was that how long would it be until he realized it? Realized that he wanted no part of it. Realized I would always be a liability of sorts, being as soft and breakable as I am. Realized he could do much, much better.

I turned off the water, and stepped out, my though still lingering on what I truly believed to be the inevitable. A few times, I had even allowed myself to cry when I was sure he wouldn't be around for the night. Letting out a slightly pained sigh, I turned to go out of the bathroom.

While most of me wished he'd be waiting for me in my room, a very small part of me wished I could have a few minutes alone to mentally calm myself before I saw him. Opening the door, my expression still discontented, I was disappointed when he wasn't there, even though I was just sort of hoping for it a moment ago.

I switched off the light in my room and slowly made my way to the bed. Flopping into it, I paused for a moment, watching the window, before I tugged at the covers clumsily -my eyes still not adjusted to the darkness, until I was under them. I continued to look at the window, growing restless at his lack of presence. Edward had once tried to explain the complexities of his attraction to me, and it became sort of a joke when he compared me to his brand of heroin, but it held true for me to, in a way, sans the bloodlust. Even though it had only been a couple of hours since I last saw him I wanted him to be here now.

Just then, I got my wish.

"Hello." Edward said quietly, musically.

He was already sitting on the bed beside me, smiling my favourite smile. I looked back at him, taking him in, before smiling myself. His warm topaz eyes watched me as I worked my way closer towards him, and got myself up to about the level of his chest. I caught his scent then, and I tilted my head up a fraction to meet his gaze. He studied my face for a moment as the full effect of his eyes washed over me. He must've saw something was troubling me, because he pulled me effortlessly into a tight hug. I inhaled, his lovely scent was relaxing. He held me like that for a bit before gently pushing me back, his hands now on either side of my face. He was looking into my expression, seeing if I was alright. I was. His gaze became less focussed as he leaned in towards me. Our lips met, I never got tired of this. Kissing. It was always breathtaking, amazing. My heart was speeding.

In that moment, my silly worries from earlier dissolved away completely.

* * *

**There you go! First chapter. Please review, I know it's all fluff so far, but tell me stuff anyways!  
Next update expected within the week, but sooner, maybe, if I get some reviews! Hehe :)**


	3. Busted!

As much as I would've liked to, I didn't sleep very well. Edward had such a lovely, strange effect on me. Even though I was troubled last night, thinking about us and how someone so incredibly perfect wouldn't stay forever…it all melted away in that instant our lips had met. It wasn't forgotten completely, but it was pushed back by the sudden rush of love I felt at that moment.

Unfortunately, once enough time had passed, it seemed that my mind was ready to continue the barrage of unwelcome thoughts, this time in the form of a dream while I slept.

It started out pleasant enough, like nightmares sometimes do. It was me and Gran. We were in the center of a sunny, vaguely familiar meadow. We smiled at each other, puzzled but happy to see a long lost family member again. There were so many things I wanted to ask her! I opened my mouth to ask, just at the same time she did. I stopped myself, wanting her to go first, but she had already done the same. Her small mouth curved into a slight smile, the skin near there creasing as she did so. I smiled back, the expression reaching my eyes. Then I heard an all too familiar sweet voice.

"Bella?"

It was Edward, emerging from the forest to the very edge of the meadow. I froze for a moment, and looked at Gran. She was watching me too, concerned. I turned back to watch Edward. If he came out into the sunlight, he would be exposed… How would I explain to my grandmother that my boyfriend glittered, refracting the sunlight that touched him?

I was alarmed when he did just that, gracefully, he was at my side in an instant. Light was sparkling off him. I watched him, stunned, as he wrapped one arm around my back. Looking down at me he smiled warmly. I slowly returned the first gesture, wrapping one arm around his back. I looked at him, trying to communicate my confusion and distress.

"Edward…what are you..?" I started. He didn't seem to notice there was someone with us. Before I finished my sentence my eyes had gone back to check my grandma's reaction. I stopped speaking when I noticed her awkward positioning. Her arm looked as if it was wrapped around something, and that she was slightly leaning towards it, supporting herself even. Our eyes met -she was just as confused as I was.

The meadow was gone then, and the dream shifted to just the three of us standing in a golden sunlight-like spotlight, surrounded by darkness. The chill of realization was starting to creep up on my mind. I reached my hand out to touch my grandmother, and my suspicions were being confirmed when she mimicked my motion. At the point where our finger tips should've met, there was cold, hard glass. I wrist retracted my hand quickly, a reaction to the shock. Grandma bit her lower lip slightly as I realized I was looking into a mirror.

I looked quickly to Edward, who looked both confused and amused by my movement, before looking back to the mirror, horrified. I was at least eighty. There were a lot wrinkles on my face, around my eyes, mouth and then the deep ones on my neck. My hair was in thin wisps of snow white, just passing my jaw bone. My neck craned slightly forward, a combined effect of old age and gravity. I continued to take in my feeble self in the mirror as Edward leaned down to me slowly, kissing my cheek.

"Happy birthday, love." He murmured as he pulled away.

I woke up then, my heart beating fast. Sitting up, I looked around quickly. Edward had left already, because he wasn't anywhere in my room. I let out a heavy sigh. Calming down, I was convinced that my nightmare was no coincidence. Still sitting up, I saw the calendar, and winced a little inside when I realized the date. It was September the thirteenth. My birthday. I groaned. Today, I was officially older than Edward. Forever. Even if I did get changed, I would always be older than him, physically.

I slowly flipped my corner of the blanket up before getting out of bed. There was no point going back to sleep, or even trying to. Thankfully, the sun was starting to rise, so it was now acceptable for me to start the day. Slowly making my way done the stairs, I started to cook breakfast for me and Charlie, something a bit more time consuming than the usual cereal for me and eggs for him. Time went by much too fast, and before I knew it, it was time to leave for school.

Parking my old, red truck in the parking lot, I found Edward already waiting for me, leaning against his silver Volvo. Pushing himself away from it, he was beside me almost instantly.

"Hey." He said quietly, his hands quickly getting my books for me. He looked up at me, and smiled crookedly.

"Hi." I mumbled. I slammed the door to my truck a bit harder than I had meant to. My nightmare was still bothering me. Edward, being as observant as he is, noticed something must've been upsetting me.

"I hope you don't mind that I left early today, I didn't want to wake you up." He said after a slight pause. We were slowly walking towards our first class now, the shortened hours of sleep were taking effect on me already. I became aware that this must be like _super _slow motion for Edward, but of course he wouldn't say anything.

"It's fine." I said, forcing my tone to be even and calm. I smiled a little and looked up at him as we walked. "So, where'd you go anyways?" My voice a bit more chipper.

"Just home." He said, watching me from the corner of his eyes while still looking straight ahead. He was making it obvious that he was trying to hide something from me.

"Oh?" I said, teasing, going along with this little game. "Just home?" He looked down at me and then grinned my favourite smile.

"Yup. Just home."

"Doing what?" I pressed on, curious. Then, conveniently enough, my mind made the connection that since it was my birthday and all (I managed to forget just now when Edward smiled at me,) that Edward _might_, being my boyfriend and everything, _might _do something for me. I cursed to myself silently. I began to think of all the things the Cullens could do to celebrate their son's girlfriend's birthday. My stomach did a little back flip as I thought of Alice, and the extravagance that she alone could pull off for as something simple as a birthday.

"You'll find out later." Edward said, trying to build up anticipation and suspense in me. He started to hum a little as we walked.

"Mm." I responded, my mind still thinking out dreadful and outrageous birthday scenarios. We were inside now, in the hallway that led to our class. He stopped me suddenly, grabbing my arm gently with one hand. I was so absorbed in my thought I didn't notice he had stopped his humming, and was watching me. I looked up at him, wondering why we had stopped but he gently pushed me so that we weren't in the middle of the hallway, but off to the side.

"Edward?" I said, confused. I looked up at him, knowing there was no looking away once I met his stunning eyes.

"Bella…" He started softly, his velvet voice absolutely entrancing. At some point he had placed my books on the bench attached to the wall behind us, but I didn't notice. With his free hand, he brushed some strands of my hair behind my ear as he spoke. "What's wrong? I want you to be happy today, of all days." He whispered, so that only I could hear.

"It's nothing." I said, exhaling. He looked at me, his eyes questioning, waiting for me to continue. "Really." I said, smiling now. I didn't want to bring it up, not now anyways. He was in such a good mood today, and whenever I brought up the topic of me being changed, it seemed to send him into a bad one.

"Do you promise?" He murmured, the back of his hand had started to trace my jaw with his ring and index fingers, from where it started by my ear down to my chin.

"Yes." I said softly, his hand now cupping my chin and raising it slightly. As if I would look away anyways.

"Alright then." He said softly, his eyes flicked over the different features of my face, evaluating my expression to make sure there really wasn't anything wrong before meeting my eyes again. My expression was calm, nothing tense about me. I watched him back, taking the full effect of him in. My heart started to speed up as he leaned in slowly to kiss me.

"By the way…Happy birthday." He murmured, right before our lips met. For a moment I froze while his lips gently moved over mine. My mind instantly flicked back to my nightmare, but I pushed it away quickly as our kiss continues. Hopefully he hadn't noticed. As I quickly got into it, he pulled away before either of would lose self control, although self control in this situation meant something different for him than it did for me.

Holding me away from him, but still close so that he could see my expression, I could see from his expression that he though something was amiss.

"Bella...what was that just a moment ago?" He said quietly, frowning.

"What was what?" I said innocently, although my tone was a little shaky. He continued to watch me.

"When you froze back there...why? It was like you were afraid or something." He mumbled.

Crap. His expression was now worried, and I could tell he was thinking that I was afraid of _him_. Now I had to tell him.

* * *

**Okay, second chapter is up. I redid the summary as well, hopefully it'll give a better idea as to what the story's about.**

**So I know this isn't exactly how her birthday goes in the book, but what the hell, it's a fan fic, so why not. It wouldn't be very interesting if I just paraphrased everything from the book.**

**Anyways, next chapter and the one after is when things start to really vary from the way the novel goes.**

**Okay, so REVIEW s'il vous plait! Tell me what you think, and please, CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM! This is my first fic, no need to traumatize me from ever writing anything again ;)**


	4. Dare

I bit my lip, eyeing him. How would I tell him this time without being quickly dismissed as "silly", as he put it? Every time I asked him about it, the change, I was always met with a slight grimace, followed by a careful explanation as to why he wouldn't do it, and why I shouldn't want him to. However, as the weeks came closer to my birthday, I started to ask him more and more for the change. I didn't want to be older than him. Of course, this wasn't that only reason why I wanted the change; it was also so that I could be with him without either of us having to worry about my life.

I let out a quiet huff of a sigh, and met his eyes. "Its not _you_." I said quietly, but trying to sound playful. I did about a half smile before noticing he was still staring at me intently, as if I hadn't said anything.

"Then what is it?" he mumbled, his eyes fixed on my face, trying to read my expression. I could tell by the way he was concentrating, like he always did when we got into spats like this, that he was trying to read my mind.

I had to look away from him to avoid that strange effect that turned me into putty, even now. I looked back when I had my thoughts organized and was ready to ask.

"It's just that…Today I'm older than you." I started. He didn't move, or react, just waited for me to continue. It seemed like he knew where I was going with this. "Forever. It bothers me...I was hoping I could've been like you... Well, your family I mean…" I mumbled, trailing off into silence when I saw his jaw tense and his expression become hard, even mad this time.

"Bella, you don't want to be _like me_." He said bitterly. So much for a well thought out plan of attack. "How many times do I have to tell you?" He continues "It's anything but great to know what you are, and then realizing that that's permanent!"

"But I'll be with you!" I pleaded, though quietly of course, as people were now starting to come in to the building. "I know it's permanent, but if I'm with you, then it won't matter, it would all be worth it." I said stubbornly. Edward looked at me disbelieving, his perfect face then turning sad.

"You don't understand Bella… Eternal life comes at a high price." He muttered softly.

"As long as I'm with you, it wont matter." I repeated, my voice almost wavering.. Why didn't he just get it? The idea that it would have to happen, or was at lead unavoidable had always been faintly in the back of my mind since I fell in love with him, and I accepted it.

Although the thought of being a vampire was initially unpleasant, after I was almost killed last spring by James and his coven, my opinion changed drastically, and I became a big fan of the idea, promoting it to Edward often. Never again did I want to be in that situation.

"Bella…" Edward started off slowly, but was cut off by the sharp buzz of the bell. I jumped, startled, but Edward just closed his eyes, a slight, sad smile at his lips before he opened them again. "Lets just get to class." He said, in a tone that told me he didn't want to argue.

Class was dull, with nothing new to be learned. That only difference was instead of our usual teacher, we had a substitute. He was the sort who looked close to retirement, with white hair and a brown tweed blazer with pants that didn't match well. He fit in well though, suiting the clumsy, outdated décor of the classroom. For someone who looked like a veteran teacher, he wasn't very good. He taught us, with about as much enthusiasm as I would have, shuffling through the overheads left for him by the teacher and giving half-hearted explanations that weren't already included. Sometimes he wouldn't even finish them, trailing into silence, his mind clearly elsewhere. Occasionally, He would look up from the projector and around the class but stopped whenever his eyes met me. After one such instance, he did a quick look around before giving up on the whole teaching us thing.

"Alright class, just continue the reading on…" He looked around for the notes our teacher had left for him. "Page 373. And finish this chapter from there." He added, shuffling papers in his hand.

The few members of our class who weren't sleeping, texting, or doing other homework did so, and the substitute went back to the teacher's desk, leaving us to work with half the lights on since he had used the overhead projector. Edward and I watched him as he sat, and turned his back to the class as he used the computer.

"I don't think I've ever seen such top class teaching." Edward joked quietly, turning to me.

I smiled at him, leaning an elbow on the table so that I was facing him as well. "Yeah. But you know, I almost didn't notice he wasn't our teacher." He grinned back, but his smile faded slightly as his eyes brushed over me.

"So what are we doing tonight?" He asked, quietly. I could tell he didn't want to talk about the changing thing, so I gave it a rest.

"Hmm…well I work the closing shift today after school, but after I guess you could come over?" I replied. Basically, the usual for Mondays. Edward smiled crookedly at this.

"I don't know about that…Alice talked to Newton's mom, and she had no idea it was your birthday. So now basically you're off the hook."

"What? Seriously? Wow." I said, surprised. Then I caught something. "Wait, Alice did this? On her own?"

"Yes, she did." Edward said, watching my expression carefully. I bit my lip slightly, already imagining various over-the-top situations involving lots of bows, and pink, and possibly even frilly things. "Come on Bella…They love you, the last time there was a birthday to be celebrated was over…Seventy? Yes. Seventy years ago." He said, finishing the last part of that sentence quietly.

I looked up and around the class, which was chemistry that also doubled as a lab as well as a classroom. As I looked around, there was nothing to worry about, as Edward was probably already aware of before he said anything. Everyone (sitting in pairs per table) looked absorbed in something. Someone was even playing a PSP. I looked up at the teacher, who still had his back to us, though he was no longer clicking around. Probably reading something.

I sighed, in defeat. "Oh alright…" I said, in defeat. I pouted jokingly, and he smiled before leaning in and kissing my forehead.

"If you want, we could do something before coming to my house. You know, something you'd enjoy more than what Alice has planned. Anything." Edward said, leaning back and watching me.

Being a teenage, human girl, my mind flicked to one particular thing before others, and I blushed, but I held eye contact. Edward caught on, and his confusion disappeared. He smiled apologetically, and reached out to play with a strand of my hair.

"Bella…"He was going to continue, but the bell buzzed then and everyone around us got up instantly. Even though it was for my own safety, it was my birthday, and if I could ask one thing from him…

As we filed out of the classroom, the substitute turned to watch Edward and I as we left the class last.

--------------------------------

**SORRY for the late update, to anyone whos actually been following this. Post secondary has started, and I am bogged the f down with homework, essays, and quizzes. It really sucks. I'll really try not to let as much time as this pass between updates again. I've already started on the next chapter, so updates within a week, plus or minus a day.  
**

**Anywayssss…..review please! Tell me what you think. Too wordy? Moving too slow? That's what I sort of think, but things will pick up very soon.**

**READ THIS!  
**

**Also, just a warning to everyone, this isn't going to be an easy ExB. After all, like it says in the summary, he convinces Bella he doesn't love her. And also, there's going to be some OOC ness, with both of them, especially Bella later on. And Edward too, because I find it difficult to write dialogue with him.**

**Lastly, if I could put this into a third genre, other than romance and action/adventure, it would be fantasy. Just a heads up.**


End file.
